User blog:Hawkinz340/The Ancient Kingdom and Fishman Island Part 1
This is the first part of the story of Luffy and Roger that I talked about in my previous post! Hope you enjoy! It might be a little slow in the beginning, but I am sure the next parts will be better. >< ) There were kingdoms before us. There will be kingdoms after us. But we are the kingdom. We will rule this world forever, and we had ruled it in the past, all because of one thing. Our vast knowledge. The knowledge that we acquired from the earth itself. That is the knowledge we have. *** It was a quiet evening in the Loguetown pub. Two young men sat and talked charismatically while drinking Sake. One of the men was blonde and long-haired and the other had messy black hair covered with a straw hat. The black haired man smiled all through the conversation, albeit the other was serious and slightly annoyed at his friend's always happy demeanor. "Come on, Roger, we can't go into the Grand Line only me and you. We need to recruit some men!" Roger laughed. "Don't worry, Rayleigh, we'll be fine, I'm sure there are great men in the Line that would be happy to join us." Roger smiled. Rayleigh leaned close to Roger and said: "I heard there a lot of Logias there". "What do you need a devil fruit if you have Haki". Roger smiled, and lifted up his hat. "Come on, don't be so stressful, drink your Sake, tomorrow we'll head to the port and sail away- to the freedom of the wide sea!" This time Rayleigh laughed as well. 'Whatever you say, cap'n". "Thaaaaaat's the spirit". Rayleigh hopped off the stool. "Well, we have a long day ahead of us, so, we should probably go to sleep". Roger sat still. "Did you forget something?" He asked. "What?" Rayleigh mumbled. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rayleigh cackled. "Can't forget that". When they were done eating, the two retreated to their quarters on their humble ship " The Leviathan". They woke the next morning by the hustle and bustle of the Loguetown Port. "Get your fresh fish here! Freshly caught fish!" and "That ship there! What's it doing here without a permit!" As the call came closer, Rayleigh jumped up and realized that that ship was their ship. He quickly woke up Roger and slapped him in the face. "I told you to pay for the permit!" He shouted. "At least they don't know we're- pirates." As he uttered that word, two Marine petty officers knocked on the door of the cabins. "Open up, law breaking scallywags!" Roger cracked his knuckles. "Scallywag, that's what they called me, eh?" He jumped out of the door and punched the two Marines in the face, knocking them down in one clean blow. "Permit, huh? What's that stuff for me?" Rayleigh stepped outside. "We should probably set sail if we want to stay out of more fights." "Yeah" Roger agreed, and through the Marines overboard. Rayleigh pulled up the sails and the boat was free. The Marine's bobbed over the water, and they screamed. "we'll get you someday!" *** Fishman Island: Luffy sat next to the throne, watching king Neptune writhe in pain. "Straw-hat..." The king rasped. "Hmmm?" Luffy snapped into focus. "Straw-hat, please, stay with me." Luffy nodded. "Whatever you say, old fish." Neptune smiled. "Your friend-the girl, she is looking for Poneglyphs, is that right?" "Robin? Oh yeah. She's been searching for them since she was little." "Well, I have told her some things, but... I have not told her the whole truth. I think you must know it". "Me? I'm not interested in Poneglyphs!" "It doesn't have to do with Poneglyphs- well it does, but... anyways, have you heard about the three ancient weapons?" "Oh yeah, there was that Pluton guy, the big warship... and... well, those are all the ones I know." "There are two others, Poseidon, a long line of royalty that possesses a special ability to control Sea Kings." "Sea Kings? wait, like Shirahoshi?" "Yes, Shirahoshi is Poseidon". "Oooooooh....... and the third?" "The third is almost completely unknown. It is called Uranus, but me and Fukaboshi know of it as... Chronos." "Crow-what?" "Chronos, remember the name, it will be very important for your future. and do not tell it to anyone, including your crewmates." "OK, old fish." "Now, I think I will go to sleep, a very long sleep". King Neptune of the Ryugu Kingdom closed his eyes, and died. Category:Blog posts